


Did I do it right?..

by Voidisasimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asshole TommyInnit, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Character Turned Into a Ghost, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &; Corpse Husband &; Sykkuno are good frens uwu, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream suicide, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Depression, Dreamons, Evil Alexis | Quackity, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gore, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, I already wanna make another book, I don't know why I made this, Idk i don't have a schedule, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, No Romance, No Smut, Only for a few chapters though don't worry children, Pandora's Box Spoilers, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Possible Slow Updates, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tommyinnit being an asshole, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), cursing, wanting to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidisasimp/pseuds/Voidisasimp
Summary: ...He needs reassurance.He needs to know it was worth it.𝐻𝑒 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅𝒔 𝑡𝑜 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑖𝑓 ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑖𝑡 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 495





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First book on here pls don't bully me yes I'm a dream apologist ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ

**Day 1, Entry 1**

_Cold._

_Very Cold._

_i don't like it here when can I leave._

_they can't trap me here forever._

_i will escape._

_But i already know I won't be accepted any where. Everyone dislikes me._

_Maybe I can run away, make a new life. ~~it'd be for the best. At least they united.~~_

**Day 1, Entry 2** _  
_

~~_what would i do if I did escape_ ~~

~~_ **everyone hætes me.** _ ~~

_i like the clock. It's fun to spin and look at. I wish they gave me a bed though._

_ **~•~•~** _ _  
_

Dream blankly stared at the book infront of him. He wanted to leave. Why did Sam out him in here, he thought they were friends?

Dream set the book on the floor and looked up to the burning lava. He pressed his lips into a thin line. He should know a way out of here, besides it was still unfinished which is why Sam still had to bring him food manually.

Dream stood up and stopped at the stiff feeling of his back.

 _'Would it kill them to give me a bed?'_ Dream grimaced and grabbed the book, continuing to stand up.

He put the book back in the chest and walked over to his clock. 

He took it off it's stand and walked over to the chest, sitting on it.

He placed the clock in his lap and watched the time tick by.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When did Sam say he brought food at? 6? Yeah, 6 just 4 more hours to go. I'll be ~~dead~~ fine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dream perked up at the sight of the lava being lifted. He jumped off the chest and placed the clock back in it's rightful place.

Dream leaned on the wall, waiting to see the lava fully gone. 

The lava soon disappeared, causing the Netherite blocks to replace it. He walked over to the blocks watching as Sam walked over the bridge with a tray in hand.

Sam stared at him blankly, putting his tray on the blocks and taking out a button from his inventory, placing it on the blocks and pressing it.

The bridge opened up once again and Sam quickly destroyed the button, faxing away from Dream.

Dream looked sadly at Sam as the lava once again began to cover his vision. 

Dream grabbed the tray and made his way to the chest, sitting on ~~his~~ the chest.

He grabbed the fork and poked it into the mashed potatoes, staring at the fork then mashed potatoes.

_'what the fuck. How am I gonna eat- forget it I'll work with it'_

Dream scooped up some of the mashed potatoes and put them in his mouth, chewing a bit before swallowing them.

He looked down at the fork with a blank look for a few seconds before pressing his lips together.

He stood up and placed the fork in the chest. He then walked over to the lava and threw his plate into it. 

He watched as it burned and eventually crumbled into ash, melting into the lava as if it never happened.

He laid on the floor near the warm lava and closed his eyes, paying no mind to the rough and bumpy texture of the obsidian.


	2. Tommy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly affecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm expect these to be quite short

_**Day 2, Entry 1** _

_It was warm_

_I fell in the lava though so thats probably why_

_I still don't like this place_

Dream inhaled a breath as he trailed his eyes back to the clock. He out the book on the rough floor and walked over to the clock. He took it off of it's stand and admired it, lightly dragging his fingers over the numbers.

Then punched the glass.

His hands quickly went to a crimson red ad he continued to punch and pester the glass. He chipped off all the glass and placed the clock back. He then began picking out the glass on his hands and dropping it into a pile.

He silently hissed when he pulled out a chunk of glass, silently whimpering. He looked back down at his hand, grimaced and walked over to the water, washing the blood off.

He was left with multiple cuts that once again began to bleed out. He continued to wash them off but the blood continued to return.

He clenched his fists and let out a yelp when he opened the cuts more. He growled and glared at his fists, slamming the into the obsidian while bashing his head into it also.

Tears started to pour from his eyes as he released all his pent up anger and sadness onto the wall.

After 20 minutes of screaming, crying, and bloodshed he grew tired and slumped against the now bloodied obsidian, panting. He then short after fainted.

* * *

His eyes flickered open slowly, his vision slightly blocked by the blood dripping down his face. He stumbled up to his feet and grabbed onto the wall, pulling away when he saw a shadow.

He stared at it blankly before he heard the lava begining to lift up. He knew he had about a solid 5 minutes so he crept closer to the shadow.

It was shaped oddly, seemingly giving a fierce but calm aura. The shadow cocked it's head to the side and disappeared into the corner with the rest of the shadows.

Dream let out a silent whimper and snapped his head behind him when he saw the lava disappear from the corner of his eye.

Sam walked on the bridge with a tray in hand, he walked quickly, placing the tray down on the now formed netherite blocks and taking out the button, placing it and pushing it. 

The bridge formed again and he quickly broke the button, eager to see his friends not paying mind to the state Dream was in.

Dream sighed and looked back at the corner before face planting to the floor, extremely bored.

* * *

After a few hours, he saw the lava begin to disappear again. He picked himself off the floor and stared as the stone bridge began to push what looked like Tommy over to the obsidian structure.

The Netherite blocks materialized as the stone dropped Tommy at the obsidian. Tommy scanned the area, seeing blood on the wall he tensed before looking at the floor to see Dream.

He was a bloodied mess, dirty blonde hair bloodied and dry. Clothes dripped with blood and no mask to be seen, cast away to the corner of the area. 

The Netherite blocks moved into the floor and Tommy hesitantly took a step forward. Dream's eyes looked at him before focusing on the floor once again.

Tommy couldn't find much in himself to feel sympathy so he glared down at the bloodied man, grinning.

"Oh, how the tables have turned _Dream_.." Tommy said, lightly kicking the bloody mess in the floor.

Dream rolled over in response, exhaling loudly but slowly. Tommy laughed,

"You fucked up." Tommy said once his laughing stopped.

Tears formed in the corners of Dream's eyes as he gritted his teeth at the younger's words.

"Oh what's wrong Dream? You deserved this. But don't worry, I'll visit you _everyday_! I'll be your _best friend_!!" Tommy exclaimed with fake enthusiasm at the end.

Dream's teeth silently chattered ad he let out a soft hic up, lightly shaking.

"Are you scared? Or did I make you **mad**? Oh I'm _sooo sorry_ Dream!!" Tommy grinned at his words, leaning down near Dream's shaking figure.

Dream closed his eyes as Tommy continued to throw insults before getting bored and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. TOMMY WONT BE AN ASSHOLE FOREVER DON'T WORRY CHILDREN
> 
> 2\. poor wall. It's just doing it's job


	3. What are you doing here?..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't expect to see you here."  
> "...𝐖𝐡𝐲, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦? 𝐈'𝐦 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐈'𝐝 𝐯𝐢𝐬𝐢𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

**Day 3, Entry 1**

I'm so happy it was a dream ~~it should have happened though I deserve it~~

_where is Sam at? Isn't he supposed to bring food._

_Maybe I don't deserve it nevermind. I wonder if someone is coming to visit me today._

_~~I hope they aren't as mea~~ I deserve if they're rude to me._

* * *

Dream sat silently on the obsidian floors. He could faintly hear the sounds of everyone laughing outside the walls if he listened hard enough.

He laid onto the floor and listened to the clock ticking. 

.

.

.

.

His back was aching and his head was hurting. Got up slowly and walked over to the lava, mesmerized by the warmth it radiates.

He attempted to peek through the lava to see the other side, only to hear 2 sets of foot steps.

He immediately crawled towards the water in the corner and sat there staring at the lava.

After 2 minutes, the lava began to rise and it showed..

Corpse?

What was he doing here? Is he here to laugh at me? Is he gonna kill me? ~~what would the fork be for then?~~ did he get in trouble also? Is he gonna be put in the cell?! I hope not..

* * *

**Bunny boi POV**

I stood on the bridge as I waited for Sam to push the button. It was fairly warm and I could see a blob of lime green huddled into the corner of the box.

Sam finally pushed the button and the bridge began to move towards Dream's cell.

I stepped off of the stone and watched he netherite blocks pop up. Dream looked over me before biting his lip.

I gave him a worried stare and the netherite blocks finally went away, I hesitantly stepped further in as the lava fell back down behind me.

* * *

**Dre POV**

I watched Corpse took a step towards me. I squinted my eyes and tried to resist the urge to hug him.

**~~€V€Ř¥ØŇ€ ĦΔŦ€Ş ¥ØỮ~~**

**Y̨̕̕͟͡͡͡ơ̸̴̸̵̛̛͘̕͘͘͢͟͠҉̴̕u̴͘̕͜ ̶̷̷̶̸̨͏̶̷̨̡͞͡ḑ̨̛͝͏̸҉̨̛͘͠o̸̶͘͟͢͝͏͠n̷̷̵̢̛͘̕͟͡'̢̧͜͢͏̷̷̵͞͏͏̢͏t̕͢͞͏̵̴̡͢͠͡͡͡ ̸͏̢d̸̶̡̛̕̕̕͟͞͡҉͡e̕͠͡͏̶͘͢s̛̕͢͠͏̧̛͘̕͘͢͢͟͞͝͝e̛r̛v̷̸̧͘͟e̸̡̡͏ ̸̷̶̧͘͢͟͝͝tǫ̴̷̴̧̧҉͟҉̷̴҉͘ ͞͝͠͡h̛͞͏̡ų̸̶̕͘͘͜͢͠g̴̶̨̢͘̕͜͜͠ ͏̵̧̡͘͟͜҉̸h̵̛į̴̛̕͜͟͠͝͏m̵̸̸̨̧̢͢͟͟͡͞ t̴̢͘h̷̵̨̢̕͠e̶̷̸͘͟͟͏̢̡̡y̛͟͟ ͟a̸̶̢̨͠҉̸̡͘̕͜r̵̨̢̡̛͝͞͡ę̷̸̢̢̕̕͘͜͟͝͞͡͞ ̧͢͏̢̨̛̛͟͟͟͢͢͞b̷̶̨̛͝͏̷̧̡̧͞͞͏̡͞e͞t̴͘͞t̨̨̛͘͝͏e̶̵̷̵̷̡̕͘͘͜͠͞r̵̷̕͢ ̷̛͘͜͡͝͡o̷̶f҉̵̶̷̛͘͘͟͡҉f͘͘͠ ̵̸̢̢͘̕͘͡w̴̢͠i̢̡͢͜͏̵̸̧̧͘͟͞͡t̴̨̢̕h̴̢͘҉̡̨͘͢o̴̵̷̧̨͟͟͜͜͝͡͝u̴̸̧̕͢͜͜͞͠҉̴̶̡̛t̡̧͜͜͡͞͝͏̨ ͝y̷̷̶̶̨̢̕͜͟͠o҉̴̵̵̴̨̡͟͝͡ư̧̧̡̨̕͢.̴҉̴͡**

Dream bit his lip and continued to focus on Corpse.

 **"Hey,..Dream.."** Corpse said as softly as he could.

"Uh, Hi Corpse..." I said hesitantly, still eyeing him suspiciously.

Corpse's posture dropped and he looked at me with sad eyes.

 **"Do you.., hate me, Dream? Is that it?"** Corpse asked, looking at the floor before looking at me for an answer.

"No! I don't hate you Corpse! If anything, you should hate me!" Dream said, saddened that Corpse would think he hated him.

~~ʜᴏᴡ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜʀ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs ғᴇᴇʟ ᴛʜᴇɴ?.. ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ʜᴏʟᴅ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʟɪɢʜᴛ ᴡɪʟʟ ғɪɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴄʜɪʟᴅ.~~

Dream doesn't question the new voice in his head ~~ɪ'ᴍ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ, ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍʏ ɪ'ʟʟ ʜᴇʟᴘ ʏᴏᴜ <:)~~ and continues his conversation with Corpse.

" **Dream, I don't give a fuck what you did in the past. It wasn't you, you've learned your lesson."**

**"Right?.."** Corpse finished.

Dream sat silently and Corpse took this as an opportunity to walk closer to Dream.

 **"Friends are meant to be there for each other. And plus, your one of my best friends! Even if I did hate you I would hate myself for hating you."** Corpse said as he smiled softly behind his mask.

* * *

Small Bloopers :3

**€V€Ř¥ØŇ€ ĦΔŦ€Ş ¥ØỮ**

**Y̨̕̕͟͡͡͡ơ̸̴̸̵̛̛͘̕͘͘͢͟͠҉̴̕u̴͘̕͜ ̶̷̷̶̸̨͏̶̷̨̡͞͡ḑ̨̛͝͏̸҉̨̛͘͠o̸̶͘͟͢͝͏͠n̷̷̵̢̛͘̕͟͡'̢̧͜͢͏̷̷̵͞͏͏̢͏t̕͢͞͏̵̴̡͢͠͡͡͡ ̸͏̢d̸̶̡̛̕̕̕͟͞͡҉͡e̕͠͡͏̶͘͢s̛̕͢͠͏̧̛͘̕͘͢͢͟͞͝͝e̛r̛v̷̸̧͘͟e̸̡̡͏ ̸̷̶̧͘͢͟͝͝tǫ̴̷̴̧̧҉͟҉̷̴҉͘ ͞͝͠͡h̛͞͏̡ų̸̶̕͘͘͜͢͠g̴̶̨̢͘̕͜͜͠ ͏̵̧̡͘͟͜҉̸h̵̛į̴̛̕͜͟͠͝͏m̵̸̸̨̧̢͢͟͟͡͞ t̴̢͘h̷̵̨̢̕͠e̶̷̸͘͟͟͏̢̡̡y̛͟͟ ͟a̸̶̢̨͠҉̸̡͘̕͜r̵̨̢̡̛͝͞͡ę̷̸̢̢̕̕͘͜͟͝͞͡͞ ̧͢͏̢̨̛̛͟͟͟͢͢͞b̷̶̨̛͝͏̷̧̡̧͞͞͏̡͞e͞t̴͘͞t̨̨̛͘͝͏e̶̵̷̵̷̡̕͘͘͜͠͞r̵̷̕͢ ̷̛͘͜͡͝͡o̷̶f҉̵̶̷̛͘͘͟͡҉f͘͘͠ ̵̸̢̢͘̕͘͡w̴̢͠i̢̡͢͜͏̵̸̧̧͘͟͞͡t̴̨̢̕h̴̢͘҉̡̨͘͢o̴̵̷̧̨͟͟͜͜͝͡͝u̴̸̧̕͢͜͜͞͠҉̴̶̡̛t̡̧͜͜͡͞͝͏̨ ͝y̷̷̶̶̨̢̕͜͟͠o҉̴̵̵̴̨̡͟͝͡ư̧̧̡̨̕͢.̴҉̴͡**

Dream: Yo, shut the fuck up I'm having a staring contest.

**ØĦ, ŞØŘŘ¥**

Corpse: **PFTT- What the fuck?!**

—————

Drista to Dream: Try anything with that fork and I'm scooping out your eyes with a spoon.

Tommy: YEAH BITCH! YOU HEARD THE WOMAN!

—————

Corpse: **Why the fuck was my last lines so cheesy?**

Me: Because E

Corpse: **What**

—————

Dream: Biting my lip when Corpse walks in sounds so..wrong and, suggestive..

Me: I know, it sounded better in my head but I'm too lazy to change it.

Corpse: I mea-

—————

Tommy: Why did you make him have a nightmare of me you bitch.

Me: idk it just seemed like something you would do

Tommy: NO!-I-WOULD-NEVE—

Tubbo: Actually he's done it before

Tommy: TUBBO-SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP!!


	4. S̵̵̴̸̱͎̤͢͜a̴̷̡͍͓̻̖̺͘͡ͅͅf̤̠͖̯e̴̫͇̺̯̖̞͠͡?̨̠͍̻͉̜̕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse offers to take Dream away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading for 2 days (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)
> 
> Anyways It's funny how I upload this more often than I upload my YouTube and Wattpad ndndnd

**Day 4, Entry 1**

_can i even trust him anymore? He wasn't there when it happened but I still feel like he knows something.._

* * *

Dream put the notebook back in the chest and looked at the lava hesitantly.

Corpse said he has going to visit him today to discuss something. 

That nightmare he had made him quite unsure but he trusted Corpse and Corpse trusted him.

Hopefully.

It's been so long since he's seen all his other friends. The secret ones. The accidental but no regrets meeting friends.

They would be together again.

He put them off to the side to work on the SMP but he realized his mistakes.

1\. He shouldn't put his friends off for anything unless he asks them or tells them.

2\. They don't care what mistakes he makes they will claw their way back to him.

And thats something he can admire.

* * *

**With Corpse & $6))7!0**

"Was he ok, Corpse?! Did they hurt him?? Is he being starved?! Tortured?!" $6))7!9 exclaimed worriedly.

 **"Well he's not doing very good."** Corpse says.

"What doyoumeannotdoingverygood?!" $6))7!9 says immediately.

**"Well his head is ble-"**

"WHAT DIDTHEYDOTOHIM?!" $6))7!9 yelled quickly.

 **"Can I please finish my sentence $6))7!9?"** Corpse asked.

"Oh sorry Corpse! I'm just worried." $6))7!9 apologized.

 **"I get it, I'm worried also. I'm just wondering why Sam put him in there."** Corpse said, eyes narrowing to show he's thinking.

"Maybe he was forced to? Peer pressure may have done it." $6))7!9 said, saying his thoughts aloud.

 **"Maybe, I just know that we are getting him out of there."** Corpse said with determination in his voice.

"How are we gonna get him out?! Sam is really smart with building and redstone so how are we gonna do it?!" $6))7!9 asked, shocked.

 **"Gather the _other...universes_ maybe?.."** Corpse said, a smile growing under his mask.

"Corpse we know thats only for emergencies." $6))7!9 said sternly.

 **"Are you saying our friend isn't a big deal? We know 8!) helps with every problem, big or small."** Corpse said, mentally patting himself on the back.

"But we can't put '/@##8' at risk. The consequences if a glitch finds him could cost universes, or the whole multiverse!" $6))7!9 yells.

**"I don't know about you but I really don't care. Dream is the second to the balance of the Multiverse. He's basically as important. Now excuse me, I have a friend to save, _Sykkuno_." **

* * *

**With Dream when Corpse finally comes over**

**"You trust me, right Dream?"** Corpse asks, smiling softly under his mask at Dream.

"Of course I do, Corpse. I just don't know if you trust me." Dream mutters, silently starving.

 **"I trust you Dream, but I have something to ask you. Basically the reason I came here."** Corpse says.

"No, I can't unhook myself to the server if thats what you were gonna ask." Dream deadpans.

 **"Why would I wanna know that?"** Corpse asks, now curious.

"They wanna kill me but don't want to break the server so they always ask me that and force Phil to check my code." Dream says, missing the second father figure.

 **"Thats just cold."** Corpse scoffs, sitting down next to Dream.

"Well if thats not wanted to ask, what do you need?" Dream asks Corpse.

**"Would you like to leave, Dream?"**

"..."

"W-What do you mean, Corpse?.." Dream mutters, even quieter.

 **"I can take you with me back to base."** Corpse says as he removes his mask.

"They're gonna know.." Dream shutters.

 **"How would they find it though? Only me, you, $6))7!9, 8!), 34494, and a few hundred more have access to the place."** Corpse says.

".. true..." Dream mutters, softly smiling at the memories of his other friends.

 **"They miss you, Dream. I did too. Your not like yourself."** Corpse says in the softest voice he can muster up.

Dream finally caves in.

"Ok..I'll go with you..." Dream says, smiling at Corpse.

**"Good, grab my hand, Dream. I'll take you somewhere Safe."**

_**S̵̵̴̸̱͎̤͢͜a̴̷̡͍͓̻̖̺͘͡ͅͅf̤̠͖̯e̴̫͇̺̯̖̞͠͡?̨̠͍̻͉̜̕** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually 2 whole class periods


End file.
